Sparks Fly
by optimus prime girl
Summary: Song Fic- Angel sings a little song for Astral for Valentine's Day.


Yuma and Kotori stood in the crowd of people facing the stage. It was Valentine's Day and the City of Heartland had opened a concert for citizens to participate in so they could sing something for that special someone. Kotori leaned on Yuma, who lovingly had his arm wrapped around her shoulders. A few days earlier, he had found the courage to tell her how he felt, and the two were now officially a couple.

Astral watched from above, surveying the mass of young people. Yuma had explained this "Valentine's Day" to him, but he was still confused. He watched as multiple young people took the stage dedicating their songs to their lovers. He was about to retire to the Ou's Key until he heard the announcer.

"Next, singing Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift is, Angel Starr!"

Astral looked surprised at the stage as appeared, taking the microphone in her hand. She was wearing a short white dress with small hearts around the bottom. She looked straight at him, giving him a small smile.

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm__  
><em>_And I'm a house of cards__  
><em>_You're the, kind of reckless that should send me running_

_But I kind of know that I won't get far__  
><em>_And you stood there in front of me just__  
><em>_Close enough to touch__  
><em>_Close enough to hope you couldn't see__  
><em>_What I was thinking of___

_Drop everything now__  
><em>_Meet me in the pouring rain__  
><em>_Kiss me on the sidewalk__  
><em>_Take away the pain__  
><em>_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

Angel smiled, giving Astral a playful wink. Angel danced across the stage with the words, enjoying every moment.

_Get me with those gold eyes, baby__  
><em>_As the lights go down__  
><em>_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around__  
><em>_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile__  
><em> 

_My mind forgets to remind me_

_You're a bad idea_

_You touch me once and it's really something_

_You find, I'm even better then you_

_Imagined I would be_

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_

_But with you, I know it's no good_

_And I could wait patiently__  
><em>_But I really wish you would___

_Drop everything now__  
><em>_Meet me in the pouring rain__  
><em>_Kiss me on the sidewalk__  
><em>_Take away the pain__  
><em>_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile__  
><em>_Get me with those gold eyes, baby__  
><em>_As the lights go down__  
><em>_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around__  
><em>_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile__  
><em> 

_I run my fingers through your hair__  
><em>_And watch the lights go wild__  
><em>_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me__  
>It's just wrong enough to make it feel right<br>__ And lead me up the staircase__  
><em>_Won't you whisper something slow__  
><em>_I'm captivated by you baby, like a fireworks show___

_Drop everything now__  
><em>_Meet me in the pouring rain__  
><em>_Kiss me on the sidewalk__  
><em>_Take away the pain___

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile__  
><em>_Get me with those gold eyes, baby__  
><em>_As the lights go down__  
><em>_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around___

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile__  
><em> 

The crowd erupted in applause, and Angel bowed a few times before exiting the stage. Astral quickly flew after her. He stayed close until Angel was in a room alone.

"Was that…for me?" Astral asked slightly embarrassed.

Angel smiled, blushing a bit, "Yeah. Happy Valentine's Day, Astral." She wrapped her arms around his neck like she had when they had danced. Astral blushed for a moment, but instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist. Angel smiled, gently placing a kiss on his cheek. Astral's eyes widened for a moment, but he smiled, returning the kiss to her forehead. Angel rested her head against his chest, closing her eyes. The sparks were flying, but she loved it.

X-X

**Author's Note: **yeah! Another short story done. Had to do this for Valentine's day. ^_^ reviews are appreciated.


End file.
